A New Direction
by NeonRomance
Summary: *Please Read *   It's a start of a new school year , a new life for some.Now, Will Schuester has to make  fresh start in directing Glee Club as all of previous members had graduated and New Directions is back at bottom step of the highschool social ladder
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **The beginning is a bit cheesy but I'm pretty sure that the ending scenes were pretty amazing. Anyways, it's my first time to write a story so I really need constructive criticism so yeah, please leave a review :)

* * *

><p>"Goodmorning McKinley High! It's a good day to start a new school year so get up on your feet and get ready to sing our national anthem" , the slightly overweight woman on the intercom announced. She started playing "The Star-Spangled Banner" and stood up quietly as she gazed to a teenage girl with a gothicpunk style for clothing sitting on a short wooden bench besides the Principal Figgins' door . The woman walked towards the goth girl , giving her her schedule.

" Young lady, next time ,don't wear those clothes. It's against our dress code to wear clothes with skulls and scary phrases on it '' , the woman says.

" So , I'm not allowed to be who I am ? I think being yourself is more important that those stupid dress codes" , the girl replied as she walked out of the office , slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Sue and Shannon were in the gymnasium ,standing in front of approximately, a hundred freshmen students who were all murmuring and wondering what highschool will be like for them.<p>

"Okay, listen up!" , Shannon yelled to get everybody's attention. "I'm Shannon Beiste and this is Sue Sylvester" , she introduced as she put her hand on Sue's shoulder.

"Freshmen , get ready for the worst four years of your lives! All of you will end up on a fastfood chain , serving obese old people or cleaning the disgusting kitchen floors." ,Sue taunted . Everyone started murmuring again until Will Schuester, who was standing in the gym doors broke the silence.

"She was just kidding , guys. Actually, highschool will be the best four years of your life. You will find out what you want to be. It's a quest of finding who you are. And before you all graduates, you'll all know what path will take you to a better future" , Will explained. Shannon nodded and dismissed the freshmen to go to their homerooms.

* * *

><p>The gothic girl was now in Emma's office , sitting beside an African-American woman.<p>

"So, how can I help you?" , Emma asked, glancing at the people in front of her.

"I'm Lydia Weise , Riley's guardian and I just want to ask if this school has any music programs like Glee Club or something cause she has to continue her music therapy" , the African-American replied ,pointing at the gothic girl beside her who was staring at Emma's pamphlets.

"Yes, ofcourse. Go to Room 13 , you'll find my husband there and he's the Glee Club director". Emma smiled.

Lydia said her goodbyes to Emma and Riley, and exited the room.

"Can I have those ' So you want to burn your school down' pamphlets? ,Riley asked.

* * *

><p>Two freshmen were looking in the bulletin board , looking for clubs they can sign-up in. The girl pointed out "New Directions" as the boy pulled out a pen from his jeans' pocket. The boy wrote his and the girl's name ( <em>Skyler West ; Lizzie Scott<em> ) and out of nowhere , a group of football jocks and cheerleaders threw slushies at them. Both soaked in slushies and humiliation, Lizzie hugged Skyler , crying about how she never thought highschool could be this bad.

"You gotta love the classics. Jocks bullying freshmen and nerds", a girl said,who was in front of them when the _slushying_ happened. Lizzie nodded while Skyler tries to wipe off the slushies in Lizzie's hair and clothes. "So you guys are joining Glee Club ?". The girl took the pen from Skyler's hand and wrote her name in the New Directions' sign-up sheet.

"Yeah , Skyler and I wants to get into NYADA and Glee Club can be good for our application forms. By the way , I like your banana earrings".

"I'm Dianna.", the girl said , glancing at the clock attached to the wall. "I gotta keep going or I'll be late. So, see you on the auditions?". Dianna took a step and slipped in a puddle of slushie. A guy passing by helped her getting up while Lizzie and Skyler wipes off the slushie on her clothes.

* * *

><p>"I'm Lizzie and he's Skyler. And we are going to sing 'Stuck Like Glue' by Sugarland".<p>

"_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again, Heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it and do it one time_

_There you go pulling me right back in,_

_Right back in, Right back in_

_And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

_I'm stuck on you Whutooo whutooo_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo Stuck like glue_

_You and me baby were stuck like glue"_

Their whole performance was pure harmonization but everything was spot-on. It was like they have been singing with each other since birth. Will clapped his hands and smiled at both of them. Lizzie smiled back cheerfully while Skyler's smile seemed weak and fake.

"I'm the elusive Dianna Eizenhower and I'm singing 'Old Fashioned' by Cee-Lo Green"

"_People gather around, and they wonder how _

_Are we here alright, right here and now_

_I just smile cause true love that goes outside_

_Oooooooh ooooo! _

_Oooooo, yeah,_

_Oohh time, oooww timeless_

_I'll be here, for always_

_And it's timeless _

_I'll be right here, for always"_

"I'm Colton McDough and I'mma sing Yesterday. Yesterday". Dianna looked at the boy and remembered that he's the guy who helped her earlier. Dianna waved at Colton then, he smiles at her which made Dianna melt.

"_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away,_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man I used to be,_

_There's a shadow hanging over me,_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play,_

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_"

"Okay, let's get this over with. I'm Riley Hastings and I hate everybody".

Will was intrigued by the girl's presence and so was everybody else in the auditorium. The girl has this appeal that makes you arouse curiosity over her.

"_Looking up from underneath_

_Fractured moonlight light on the sea,_

_Reflections still look the same to me,_

_As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep,_

_Cause either way you cannot breathe,_

_No need to pray, no need to say_

_Now I am under_

_And it's breaking over me,_

_A thousand miles down to the sea bed,_

_I found the place to rest my head._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,_

_And all this devotion was rushing over me,_

_And the question of heaven, for a sinner like me,_

_But the arms of the ocean deliver me"_

Overcome by the emotions of the song mixed with her own emotions, Riley started crying but continues to perform.

"_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_Never let me go, never let me go._

_And it's over,_

_And I'm going under,_

_But i'm not giving up!_

_I'm just giving in._

_AWooooooooooooooah,_

_Slipping underneath._

_AWooooooooooooooah,_

_So cold, but so sweet"_

Will,Skyler,Colton and all of the others stood up and clapped for Riley as if it's a concert. At that moment, the goth girl who looks so strong appeared to be vulnerable.

* * *

><p>Skyler and Lizzie were walking together in the hallway, holding each other's hands when they saw Princeton Smith, the mayor's son.<p>

"Oh my god, that's Princeton! His dad is our mayor now, let's go say hi" , Lizzie exclaimed.

The two walked towards Princeton and greeted him. Princeton hugged Lizzie and fist bumps with Skyler.

"I thought you're going to Dalton. How come you're here"?,Skyler asked.

"I was kicked out of Dalton. I was in cooking class and accidentally burned half of the room" . Princeton replied. Skyler and Lizzie laughed while Princeton pulled out his schedule. "Do you guys mind helping me find my next class? I'm kinda lost in this stinkin' public school".

Skyler felt offended about Princeton remarks about the school but he was still willing to help him. " Oh good, History Class with . That's where were going". Skyler said "Schuester" uncomfortably , as if he was holding a small grudge against Will.

* * *

><p>The next day, all of them who auditioned were in the choir room , waiting for . Princeton arrived in the choir room with . Lizzie and Skyler were a bit surprised because they didn't even knew that their childhood friend could sing.<p>

"So guys, this Princeton and he's going to join our club" , Will said as he hands a guitar to Princeton.

"I'm Princeton Smith, I'm the son of the ma-"

"Oh boo-hoo , we don't need your backstory, just sing" , Riley interrupted and faked a smile.

"Okay , Skull Queen" , he replied.

"_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven_

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_

_If you don't love me, pretend_

_A few more hours, then it's time to go._

_As my train rolls down the East coast,_

_I wonder how you'll keep warm._

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

_Still I can't let you be,_

_Most nights I hardly sleep._

_Don't take what you don't need from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_

_A change in the weather,_

_I was praying that you and me might end up together._

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_

_But I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'Cause you are my heaven"_

Princeton gave the guitar back to Will and glances to Riley . "That is what this club will be missing until Ms.I Don't Care About Everybody apologizes . I like talking about myself but Witchy Bitch stopped me so yeah , bye" .

"Hey watch your mouth," Dianna yelled.

"Oh what a cry baby . You don't even need you here", Riley exclaimed as Princeton exits the room.

"He's good, guys. Riley you should really apologize", Will said. The bell rang and everybody exits the rooms .

* * *

><p>The Glee Kids were in the courtyard ,eating their lunches when a guy sat in between Riley and Colton.<p>

"Hey guys, I'm Leo", the guy said.

"Why should we care?", Riley exclaimed , the guy look scared.

"I was just wonderin' if I could join your Club. Eventhough I'm not that good of a singer," Leo explained. "I'm gay,proud and unicorn but ... I don't know where to go. I just want a place where I can , I was slushied, called 'fag' ,thrown into the dumpster and shove into my locker. I just can't believe that those are the prices of coming out of the closet and being proud of who you are".

Lizzie held Leo's hand. "We are here for you." She said and gave Leo a warm smile. Colton put his arm over Leo's shoulder and said "Everything will be alright ,buddy".

Leo smiled but at it suddenly faded when he saw Denver , the football quarterback who bullies him all the time. Denver was walking with his clique and when they passed the Glee Kids table, Denver turned back and threw a football on Leo's head. Riley stood up and picks up the football that bounced off to the floor.

"Hey , Barbie Goth ! Give me my football!, Denver yelled who was 4 tables away.

"Gladly", Riley replied, throwing the football which hit Denver's face , making his nose bleed. "Hurt Leo again or anybody else then, I will shove your face in cow's ass until you suffocate because of all the poop clogging your very big nostrils!"

The football jocks leaves in shame that a girl put them in. Riley sits back down and glances at Leo.

"Thank You", Leo rasped. Riley smiled at him and continued eating her pasta.

* * *

><p>Will and the Glee Kids , including Leo were in Carmel High after being invited in Vocal Adrenaline's invitationals. They were waiting for Vocal Adrenaline's as Colton prays that Vocal Adreanaline sucks. He kissed his rosary and sits in a more comfortable position as the announcer announced that there is two minutes before the performance.<p>

The curtains went up and revealed Vocal Adrenaline. They were approximately 32 members , Colton counted. Vocal Adrenaline's girls were wearing bright blue dresses with black polka dots while the guys were wearing blue started performing , and everybody's mouth were open. Their rendition of "Rain On Your Parade" by Duffy was just perfect .

"We're dead", Riley stated

"God, oh my god", Dianna exclaimed as she stood up and gave Vocal Adrenaline a standing ovation.

* * *

><p>Will was in the auditorium performing "Viva La Vida" by Coldplay. He was still wondering how his Glee Club was in the big leagues but now it's back to the ground.<p>

"_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world"_

"Wow,you're good", Skyler said, appearing from the darkness of the auditorium.

Will was surprised to see Skyler . "Skyler, do you need something? Or you were just hanging out here?"

"I want to tell you something" , Skyler stated as he moves closer to Will.

"What is it ?"

Skyler moved closer and hugged Will. He started crying and the words he's saying became gibberish. "You're my father".

You're my father.

You're my father.

You're my father. Those were the only words Will understood. Will hugged Skyler tight , knowing that the boy's words were sincere and didn't knew how to react at that moment so he just hugged the boy who was claiming to his son.

* * *

><p>Will,Skyler and Skyler's mom,Janice were in Breadstix , discussing about the Skyler's claim.<p>

"Skyler,honey,do you mind getting my wallet in the car?", Janice asked. Skyler immediately took the car's key from his mom and exited. "So Will, long time no see",Janice greeted.

"Janice, it's good to see you but about Skyler …." , Will hesitated.

"Skyler is your son," Janice replied. " We were on a campus party and we did it. I didn't knew that I was going to be pregnant when I left to go to Europe to pursue my studies there. Skyler is a good boy, Will. He's your son afterall, he must have inherit his being optimistic and happy all the time from you. I hope you take care of him". Janice smiled.

"What do you mean?" Will asked, confused.

Janice held Will's hand and tears started falling from her eyes. "I'm dying, Will. I have cancer and I only two months to live. I want Skyler to be happy with his life eventhough I'm not here anymore and meet his father before I die, now ,it's all up to you to make him happy".

Will wipe the tears off Janice's face. "Does he know what you're going through?"

"No" , Janice answered as he saw Skyler returning.

* * *

><p>Will and the kids were in the auditorium , sitting in a circle.<p>

" I know that you guys doesn't like highschool ,so far", Will stated

"It's really hard , being slushied,thrown to the dumpsters, all these things we don't deserve haunts us" , Leo replied

Lizzie nodded. "What doesn't kill makes you stronger."

Riley put her arm on Lizzie's shoulder. "What doesn't kill you hurts you".

"I'm just tired of suffering. It has been like this since I came out of the closet.", Leo said ,almost breaking down. "What doesn't kill you makes you wish it did".

It's really hard to talk when you want to kill yourself, Riley thought.

"When I was 7 years old, my dad went home drunk and he dragged my mom to the bedroom. I heard my mom screaming so I went upstairs and saw my dad strangling her. I tried to stop him but he threw me against the wall. I didn't even knew who my dad is anymore at that body was paralyzed by the threw but my were open.I heard my mom saying 'If there is a time that we can't be together , keep me in your heart and I'll be there forever'.My eyes were open and saw my mom died on my dad's hands. My dad looks back at me and he kicked me in the stomach and that's when I passed out.", Riley confessed. Some started sobbing ,some tried to be strong. " I woke up in the hospital ,I was in coma for a week . I lost everything in my life , my mom , my dad who killed himself after the incident. All I have is myself. I wish I died . My mom's bestfriend ,Lydia adopted me. I became rebellious to Lydia,everybody and to myself. What didn't killed me made me stronger but it also hurt me and still does but I never wished for it to kill me because if it did , I will never meet you guys.I know I'm mean but I'm mean because I have all of these feelings ,feeling I cannot express.I want to thank you all because now,I can talk to you guys . You are my family now. "

Lizzie hugged Riley and everybody did to.

"We're a family now so we should promise that whenever someone needs a shoulder or anything,promise that we'll be there for them",Will stated.

It is easier to shut out the world and ignore everyone but what Riley said affected him , Leo thought.

* * *

><p>Riley arrived at her house and saw Lydia cooking so many foods in the kitchen. "Hey,what's the occasion?"<p>

"It's your mom's birthday" , Lydia replied ,giving Riley a warm smile. "She must be happy because her little girl is in highschool now", Lydia added.

"Do you think she's happy up there? Well, look at me . I dress like a cannibal witch asking for candies" , Riley asked.

"No matter how you look like , she will always love you."

" I really miss her" , Riley rasped

" Remember what she said before she died? 'If there is a time that we can't be together , keep me in your heart-"

"And I'll be there forever".

"She loves that quote. It's from Winnie The Pooh, and because she loved that cartoon , she almost named you Piglet!" , Lydia stated. Both of them laughed. Riley felt happy . It's the first time she didn't faked a laughter or a smile for a very long time.

Riley hugged Lydia. "Thank you for everything" .

* * *

><p>Dianna arrived in the choir room earlier than usual. She wants to get Colton( who is always the first one to arrive ) by herself. And her plan worked.<p>

"Goodmorning Colton" , Dianna greeted in a very flirty tone.

"Hey Dianna! Why so early?", Colton asked after being interrupted while he's reading the bible.

"I just want to thank you , for helping last week" , Dianna replied.

"That's nothing. I think that it's my responsibility to help people in any ways I can"

"You are such a great person, you are like Jesus in a cute blond boy's body"

Colton smiled. "And you Dianna, you are the most charming girl I've ever met"

Dianna wanted to kiss Colton. For the very first time she ever saw his face, she knew she was in love. But she kisses him right here,right now ,she knew that Colton would feel uncomfortable around her because guys like Colton has standards. She started wondering if Colton even sees her as a potential girlfriend but before she could even answer herself , she felt her lips being touched.

Colton kissed Dianna.

"I'm sorry," Colton apologized after kissing Dianna , which was was they both didn't expect. He left and leave Dianna , shocked.

Dianna liked it. But she didn't knew how to react. She was stunned that a boy who she never thought would like her ,kissed her.

* * *

><p>Skyler was at home ,eating his breakfast when he decided to ask his mom about something went to the living room where his mom working on some papers.<p>

He stood 8 feet away from his mom. "Mom, Will told me something ….". He paused , wondering if her mom know what he's talking about. "He told me that you have cancer".

Janice looked stood up and hugged Skyler but he pushed her away.

"Why didn't you tell me?Do you expect me to just stand here not knowing that my mom is dying? What the hell is wrong with you? You're my mom , I'm your son , you should have told me and when you die, what do you expect me to do?Live here alone?Mom,I don't know what to do without you. Oh my god , mom . You should have told me!", Skyler exclaimed out of anger and frustration.

"I don't want you to know cause I want you to be happy even at the time of my last breathe", Janice said , sobbing , her face covered in tears.

" Mom, I can only be happy if you're happy. You're my mom , you're the most important woman in the world and I don't care for my happiness because your happiness is what matters the most".

Janice kissed Skyler's forehead leaves the room without a word.

"I love you" , Skyler added , though his mom was gone.

* * *

><p>Riley was in the auditorium , in a short black Victorian dress. was on there watching from one of the empty seats. Princeton was in the balcony but nobody noticed him. Riley started singing.<p>

"_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love is pastured such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues strong_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn_

The curtains started opening,revealing the other members of New Directions.

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_Cause I like to keep my issues strong_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_It's a final mess but it's left me so empty_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah... _

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_

_Cause looking for heaven, for the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, for the devil in me_

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah_

They hugged after they felt like for once , they belonged.

Princeton looked jealous and wished she was a part of the group , but his childish acts made him outcasted from the group. He was outcasted from a group of outcasts. He felt disappointed about himself.


	2. Chapter 2

New Directions are having a little jam session when Princeton was passing by the choir room. He decided to take a little peak and saw how everybody was enjoying their jam session.

"(Lizzie_)Life's too short to be sitting around miserable_

_People gonna talk whether you doing bad or good_

_Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money_

_Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey_

(Riley) _Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feeling hella cool tonight, yeah_

_Everybody's vibing so don't nobody start a fight_"

Dianna saw Princeton and decided to pull him inside to join them. Riley smiled at him , and for the first time , he felt comfortable with Riley.

"(New Directions)_Cheers to the freaking weekend_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Oh let the Jameson sink in_

_I drink to that, yeah yeah_

_Don't let the bastards get you down_

_Turn it around with another round_

_There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and_

_I drink to that_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_"

The bell rang and everybody hugged each other and left the room. Princeton and Riley were the only left .

"Hey", Princeton said.

Riley smiled. "Oh hey there , cry baby". She weakly punched Princeton's shoulder and messed up his hair. "I'm sorry because I was so hard on you the first time you were here, no hard feeling , kay?"

"Yeah, sure. I guess I just took it too seriously"

"So yeah , we're friends now but I need to go to my class now so bye". Riley tapped Princeton's arm and left.

* * *

><p>Riley was walking down the hallway to the choir room when someone grabbed her arm from the back. Her first response was to twist the person's arm , so she did. Riley turned around to see who it is and when she did a series of flashbacks bombarded her.<p>

_When Riley was eight years old, a year after her parents died , she met a guy named David Johnson. David was free-spirited and kind to her but he was rebellious to his parents and eventually they became bestfriends. They were in sixth grade when their teacher was visited by her teacher kissed her husband ,passionately. Riley was curious and confused._

"_They should get detention for PDA", David said , jokingly. All of their classmates were amazed by the sight of a couple seeing._

"_Do you think we'll ever get married?", Riley asked_

"_To each other?"_

_,silly! I mean like with other people" , Riley lied. She really meant with each other._

_They were so happy together , they even made a gazebo together. It was in 7th grade when everything changed. David met Clove, a flirtatious claiming-soon-to-be-cheerleader. _

"_David exchanged me for a bitch, cigarettes and sex" , Riley thought._

_Months later after their disconnection, David and his family moved to New York because his parents wants to get her away from Clove, who introduced her to a worlds of cigarettes and pot. He didn't even said goodbye to Riley._

"Shit, that hurts", David exclaimed ,after Riley twisted his arm.

"You deserve it". Riley turned back around and continued to make her way to the choir room.

"Hey Riley! I'm sorry!" , David yelled , though Riley was too far way to notice.

* * *

><p>Lizzie,Skyler,Dianna,Leo and Colton were in the parking lot ,waiting for Lizzie's stepsister. Leo decided to leave , afraid to be late for his class and so did Colton.<p>

"What's her name?" , Dianna asked.

"Clove. Clove Walters" , Lizzie replied.

A worried look grew on Dianna's face."Wait, what? Clove Walters is the girl who spread rumors about Riley sleeping with a hobo in 8th grade when David moved! Oh my god, you're dad married her mom , her mom is a foot doctor!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes."Well, it's not my choice. Good thing that I will be living with my mom, not with my jackass dad".

Dianna started to freak out."A-a-and she knows something about my family. We were neighbors and she knows something really really personal about me. Why is she here anyways? She could have gone to Carmel, or somewhere far away from here!"

Lizzie smiled, frustrated. "My dad and her mom wants us to be closer since we're going to be sisters."

"Don't freak out Di. Everything's gonna be fine" , Skyler comforted.

"Oh , here she comes.", Lizzie said , after spotting Clove getting out of the car.

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Florence Weatherbee. You're current student council president and I have a proposition for you , Glee people. My parents are going to sponsor one club which means , we will pay for your ride, costu-"<p>

Riley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we know what sponsoring means".

Florence smiled."I'm picking this club .In one condition" .

"What condition?", asked.

"You guys will participated on my benefit concert next month!", Florence exclaimed enthusiastically.

Almost everybody faked claps and yells.

decided to break the silence and exclaimed, "We're in! "

Florence jumped in happiness. "Yeyyy! Oh my god, the proceeds will be donated to an organization that will help build schools in Africa!" . She dragged Colton and Dianna in the center of the room , "Jump with me!"

"Ohkayyyyy, this is too much weirdness for a day. Can we get down to business? What are we performing in the concert of that gal?" , Leo said, pointing at Florence.

Florence raised her hand ."I got something in mind. Can I perform?"

"Yes, please. I have enough of you talking!", Riley exclaimed.

"_Three little birds, sat on my window._

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon_

_So sweet,_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake_

_Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger_

_When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?_

_Do what you want to._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow"_

"That was beautiful, really really beautiful", praised.

Skyler rolled his eyes."Dad, you sound like J. Lo on American Idol"

Lizzie was confused about what she just heard. "Lovieduck , what did you call him?"

"A-a-a , lad? Yeah, I called him lad." , Skyler replied , unsure if what he said makes sense.

"No,you didn't! You said dad!"

"Why are you making such a big deal of this?"

"He called me dad. We can explain." , said breaking the slight tension between the two lovers.

"Skyler. You're keeping secrets from me now? I thought you trust me."

"Lizzie , I can explain. I can't tell you everything because I'm afraid you won't understand what I'm going through , and I still can't understand it either. My mom has cancer and my mom confessed that is my father , okay? I'm still confused and everything so please give me space!"

Lizzie started to sob. "Space. Okay, I can give you that. But I was hoping that you'll ask me to comfort you instead"

"Our life isn't a television show , it's far too complicated than that".

Lizzie left the room. Everyone was quiet .

" Go God!" , Colton said awkwardly, trying to break the silence.

* * *

><p>Florence was in the hallways , posting posters for the Benefit Concert when she heard someone singing from inside a room.<p>

"_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_"

Florence located the room where the voice is coming from and opened it. She saw a guy painting while singing.

"_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

_And in the morning, I'll be with you_

_But it will be a different kind_

_Cause I'll be holding all the tickets_

_And you'll be owning all the fines_

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_

_Suckle on the in light brassiere_

_my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split_"

The boy finally took notice of Florence. He stood up and decided to clean up his working area.

"_Come on skinny love_

_my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

_my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_"

"I'm sorry , did I disturbed you?" , Florence asked.

N-n-not really. O-oh I like-". The boy stared at the his sides and saw a painting of a train. "Trains.I like trains"

Florence giggled. "You're weird."

"Yeah,I get that a lot"

Florence smiled. "I like your painting. You're really good in painting and singing. Maybe you should join Glee Club!"

* * *

><p>Riley, Princeton and Leo were in the choir room waiting for the others when David entered the room. Riley wasn't paying attention to who it was, Princeton raised an eyebrow while Leo decided to greet him.<p>

Leo shook his hands, "Hey there cute person that I don't have any idea who is"

"Riley."

"What are you doing here ,David?", Riley asked.

"I just want to apologize."

"Apologize for what? Leaving me? Forgetting that I'm your bestfriend?Dating that bitch Clove?"

"Everything. I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

Leo pulled Princeton out of the room and went outside.

"Do you know that Clove spread rumors that I slept with a hobo and everybody believe it after you moved?"

"No , I don't . I'm sorry."

Riley picked up her bag from the floor and walked towards the door but David held her hand and pulled her back.

"I love you , I always have." ,David said and kissed Riley. Flashbacks bombarded Riley's head again.

_It was New Year's Eve .Their last new year's eve together as bestfriends, and theywere on 7th grade that time_

_David and Riley invited in a party by a 9th grader from their neighbourhood. The entire party, they watched the kid who invited them make out with an older kid,possibly a 12th grader. They got tired of drinking coke and watching the couple make out so they left and walked home together._

"_Riley, we should never go on a fucking party", David smirked._

_Riley nodded. "It's a letdown."_

"_I bet they're having sex right now"_

"_Ew, you're gross"_

"_Aren't you curious, though?"_

"_My dad says that boys are only after one thing"_

_David raised an eyebrow."But what do you think?"_

"_I think-". Before Riley could finish, David was kissing her on the mouth and holding her tight. She felt good, his tongue moving in his mouth. "This is David, my bestfriend, I shouldn't be kissing him", Riley thought and pushed David away._

_Riley finally thought the situation through and asked , " What was that about?" _

_He shrugged. "I dunno". David kicked his feet around and said "Figured we could both use the practice"._

Riley broke the kiss and pushed David away. "I hate you".

"I know. But that doesn't mean you'll always will"

Riley's tears started to fall. "Why did you leave me? Why did you started ignoring me when you met Clove?"

"Lydia have always told you that I'm off limits to be your boyfriend, I heard her said it once. That made a scar on my mind , always reminding me that I'll never have you. Then I looked at myself , I'm a smoker eventhough I'm just in 7th grade and I don't even comb my hair", David replied, his voice breaking. "So I had to save you from myself. I spent a lot of time wishing I could be classy like you . I thought if I was ,we would have a future I assumed I'd never be it was that feeling,and the helplessness and anger that drew me to Clove, the girl who's the complete opposite of you"

"But, I changed. I'm a gothic girl who looks like Elphaba with lots of skulls and you , you're the one who looks classy now"

"I fallen in love with you. Not your , appearance".

Riley felt like she's in a fantasy world. All she sees is David.

"_(_David_)Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

They were in a room full of candles and flowers. David kissed Riley's cheek and guided her into another room.

_One step closer_

Riley is in a wedding dress, sitting inside a tree house. Then, David shouted her name from outside. He was riding a lawn mower and beside him was Leo holding a ring and Princeton holding a necklace which can fit two person.

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a _

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

Riley was standing beside David, held in other's arms in front of a priest, in a helicopter pad. The two kissed and everybody stood up and clapped their hands in celebration.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more"_

Riley woke up from her daydream and saw David kneeling , holding her hand.

David smiled at her."Will you forgive me?"

* * *

><p>Colton and Dianna were at Breadstix , eating dinner.<p>

"There's a lot of drama going on right now. It's annoying", Colton said.

"Yeah, it's starting to feel like we're in Degrassi"

"Right." Colton laughed "So, tell me about your family

"I don't know what to say…. But since we're dating now, I'll tell you the truth about my dysfunctional family". Dianna sighed. "My mom left us when I was twelve, she ran away with our family doctor to Las Vegas".

"I'm sorry"

Dianna smiled uncomfortably."It's alright". She reached for Colton's hand and began squeezing it. "My mom was a stripper", she whispered. "But I don't care , and after she left ,she sends me a card with $50 in it. I now have $200 to prove that I have a mom". She giggled , so did Colton. "My sister ran away too, she moved to New York when she turned 18, I haven't heard from her eversince. Some of her friends says that she became a porn star". Dianna squeezed Colton's hand tighter.

"Dianna,why are you squeezing my hand?",Colton asked and laughed.

"I dunno.I like squeezing things when I'm embarrassed", she replied.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed with"

"Ohkayy, so my dad….. is the cheapest guy on Earth, and I have to live with him. He doesn't buy me new socks until I show him that it has holes in it!", Dianna exclaimed. "Ohkay,your turn!Tell me about your family", Dianna demanded and gave Colton a warm smile.

"Well, I guess that the only weird thing about my family is that my brother still lives with 's 30 and has a wife already", Colton replied

"That's not weird at all". Dianna laughed

"Well, my brother doesn't let his wife use tampons. He says that it's like having sex with another person"

" gross, like what the hell". Dianna laughed again.

"I know . Do you think that wiping your ass with toilet paper is having sex?"

"That' really." Dianna said and burst out of laughter again. "I thought you're like 'I'm a saint ,vow to me as I read the bible' kind of guy but you're much cooler,I guess".

Colton laughed.

"You're bored, aren't you? I got a plaaaaaaaaaaaan!" , Dianna exclaimed and pulled Colton in a mini-stage in the center of the restaurant. "It's karaoke night". Dianna gave Colton a mic and started singing.

"_(Colton)I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I.._

_know you better_

_(Dianna)I am trying.._

_Not to tell you.._

_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding.. _

_what I'm feeeling.._

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_(Both)I've been spending all my..time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you"_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_

_and now i found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you..._

_I'm falling for you..._

_(Colton)I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_(Dianna)And now I just can't hide it_

_(Both)I think I'm fallin' for you..._

_I'm fallin' for you..."_

All of the customers in Breadstix began clapping.

"Maybe we should make this a regular thing?",Dianna asked and hugged Colton.

* * *

><p>New Directions were in the auditorium ,practising their dance moves when Florence came in with the boy who she saw painting.<p>

"Hey guys, this is Reuben! He's going to be joining us starting 3…2…1.. RIGHT NOW!" , Florence exclaimed trying to pursue everybody to celebrate.

"H-h-hey!", Reuben smiled awkwardly. "I'm Reuben a-a-a-nd uh-uh do you guys like singing?"

Everybody burst out laughing.

"Welcome to the club, Reuben!" , enthusiastically welcomed. "Okay, today is Friday so who's up for a fun number?"

"Wait, Where's Lizzie?" , Dianna asked, Skyler in particular.

Skyler shrugged. "She haven't talk to me for a couple of days now"

"Meh. She was kinda overreacting, if I were her, I would just accept that people need keep some things to their own" , Princeton said.

* * *

><p>"This school is so bo-oh-ring!", Clove exclaimed to Lizzie. "No cute boys, no hottie teachers and like everybody's so bad vibey"<p>

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Why did you transferred here anyways? Aren't you happy in Carmel, with your 'Oh we are Ohio's Richie bitches' friends , Lizzie asked , mocking Clove with her hand gestures.

"Well, I heard David is back and I'm her baby girl so yeah, him and I need to be lovie duckies!"

"Do you know that he moved out of town because you're a druggie Barbie? And I heard that he's back for Riley, not you so you should just get out of the way and say bye bye to your impossible dream"

"Sis, why so harsh? I'll just make him fall inlove with me again", Clove replied , putting her books on her locker ,furiously. "If you are going to be my sister, you need to support me!"

Lizzie shrugged. "Who said I want you to be my sister?"

Clove raised an eyebrow. "Your dad and my mom wants us to be sisters. So if you're going to be my sister ,you might as well help me getting back with David!"

"Oh bitch, controooooool your whore-mones!"

"Bitch" , Clove exclaimed, closing her lockers angrily and walked towards the washroom. Beside the mirror, she saw a cheerleading sign-up sheet and smiled viciously as if she's thinking something evil.

* * *

><p>"Wait , one more announcement! David will be joining us and if somebody touches him ,I'm going to kill all of you!", Riley said , jokingly. "He'll be here any minute now"<p>

"_Oooh looks like somebody's in love_", Leo sang.

"Shut up!", Riley exclaimed then smiled.

David entered the auditorium and there was someone behind him. Lizzie.

"Lizzie's back", Colton whispered to Skyler.

Skyler cleared his throat but he has no idea what to tell Lizzie. David and Lizzie reached the stage and Dianna and Leo hugged Lizzie while David introduced himself to .

Skyler walked towards Lizzie , still unsure of what to say. "H-h-hey"

Lizzie stared at the floor. "Hey Sky"

Skyler closed his eyes. "So, uh.. I don't know what to say but I just want you to know that I love you and I'll always will". He opened his eyes and saw Lizzie staring at him.

"I love you ,too"

yelled. "Places!"

"_(Riley)It's the boy you never told I like you_

Riley was in the front but turns back and drags David in front with her.

_(David)It's the girl you let get away_

_(Lizzie)It's the one you saw that day on the train_

_But you freaked out and walked away_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas_

_Things you swear you'll do before you die_

_It's the city you love that waits for you_

_But you're too damn scared to fly_

Lizzie held Skyler's arm and the two hugged after Lizzie's verse.

_(Dianna with New Directions) In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

Dianna smiles at Colton who was at the other side of the group.

_In another life_

_It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape_

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you_

_Lose yourself tonight_

Lizzie saw Clove ,wearing a Cheerios uniform in the balcony gazing at her. Clove then pointed at Riley and David, who were holding hands. Clove evilly raised an eyebrow and left.

_(Lizzie) It's the time that you totally screwed up_

_Still you're trying get it out your brain_

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up_

_It's the past that you're dying to change_

_It's all the money the you're saving_

_While the good life passes by_

_It's all the dreams that never came true_

_'cause you're too damn scared to try_

_(Dianna with New Directions)But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_(David with New Directions)In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o-one _

_The one that got away (Riley: Lose yourself tonight)"_

Everybody cheered, seeing and hearing so much they improved.

"Oh my god, this would be perfect for the benefit!", Florence exclaimed in high-pitch voice then hugged Reuben.

Reuben felt uncomfortable with Florence's hug but he let her enjoy her happines."R-right" , he said and smiled.

"Sectionals ,here we come!" , everybody cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

"William, good Lord you're here!", Principal Figgins said as Will sat on chair, next to a boy who was looking outside the window behind Figgins.

"Why did you call me?", Will asked curiously.

Figgins pointed at the the boy sitting beside Will. "This boy was caught in a fight with several football players and they were badly hurt"

Will gasped. "What?"

"Are you deaf? He said I punched those cowards" , the boy said , rolling his eyes.

"William, I want you to take this kid to your KC And Sunshine Band Club and do some intervention or whatever you do with those kids!", Figgins yelled.

* * *

><p>Colton was walking towards the choir room when Clove blocked his way. Clove placed her palm on Colton's chest and closed her eyes as if she's feeling his heartbeat.<p>

"Heyyyy? Are you dying or something?", Colton asked.

Clove smirked. "You're hot, wanna make out sometimes?".

Colton calmly pushed Clove's hand to her sides and said ,"Not interested, I have a girlfriend"

Clove rolled her eyes. "Oh boo-hoo, Dianna is your girlfriend ,right?"

"Yeah"

"I know her family secrets and know what? I'm a cheerleader , meaning I have the power in this school and people will BELIEVE anything I say. Go out with me or her secrets will go out. Make a choice, baby", Clove exclaimed.

Colton narrowed his eyes , looking at Clove ."Why are you doing this?"

"You're hot , I'm hot. It's a mutual thing. Toodles!". Clove waved her goodbye and walked away, leaving Colton with a confused face.

* * *

><p>Colton continued his way to the choir room and saw Mr. Schuester with the boy who beat up the football team.<p>

"Guys, this is Isaac Nixon and he'll be joining our club" , William said ,pointing at the boy.

"He's my hero", Leo muttered.

"He's so strong , I heard he went all Lima Heights with the football team", Princeton whispered.

"Oh please, Santana Lopez is the only who can go all Lima Heights with bitches", Riley said , looking at Leo and Princeton who were behind her.

"Hey, I'm Isaac and yeah, I'll be here so yeah." , Isaac introduced.

Lizzie showed her happiness and joy for having a new member and enthusiastically asked Isaac if he can sing.

Isaac shrugged. "Yeah , but I'm not really that good"

"That's okay! Can you sing us something?", Florence said, excitedly.

Isaac felt that he belonged to the group. Everyone was welcoming and warm and he doesn't want them to be disappointed in him.

"SING!SING!SING!", everyone cheered.

Isaac smiled like he never before. "Okay,Okay!"

"_One song glory_

_One song,before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

_Find one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One song_

_He had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

_A young girl_

_Find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song,before the sun sets_

_Glory - On another empty life_

_Time Flies - Time Dies_

_Glory - One blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory - glory..._

_Find glory_

_In a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire_

_An eternal flame_

_Find one song_

_A song about love_

_Glory_

_From the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find,the one song_

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory - Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then - No need to endure anymore_

_Time Dies..._

Everyone was blown away by Isaac's performance. He received a standing ovation and everyone continued to cheer until he sat down beside Florence and Reuben.

Will clapped. "Alright! That was amazing! But now , lets talk about our weekly assignment! This week's assignment is … VULNERABILITY!"

"What does that means?", David asked.

"Your weaknesses"

David was still dumbfounded."Sooooooo?"

"I want you guys to sing about your inner emotions that you have never expressed. It can be about a past experience, heartbreak, problems or whatever that made you a better person in the end", Will explained. "Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>Dianna and Colton were walking in the hallway, holding hands when Clove appeared out of nowhere and ran towards Colton, giving him a hug and a kiss in the nose.<p>

"Hey baby", Clove seductively greeted.

"What the hell?", Colton exclaimed.

Clove faked a confused face. "You don't miss me?"

Dianna looked at Colton with a disappointed face. She lets go of Colton hand and walked away with tears falling from her eyes.

"Dianna, wait!" Colton yelled and ran towards Dianna but before he could reach her, Clove pulled him back.

"It's better that way", Clove said calmly as if she did nothing wrong.

Colton pushed Clove away. "Shut up"

* * *

><p>Dianna was in the auditorium playing the piano while the other members of New Directions are in the audience's seats.<p>

"_So little to say but so much time,_

_despite my empty mouth the words are in my mind._

_Please wear the face, the one where you smile,_

_because you lighten up my heart when I start to cry._

_Forgive me first love, but I'm tired._

_I need to get away to feel again._

_Try to understand why, don't get so close to change my mind._

_Please wipe that look out of your eyes, it's bribing me to doubt myself;_

_simply, it's tiring_

"_This love has dried up and stayed behind,_

_and if I stay I'll be alive,_

_then choke on words I'd always hide._

_Excuse me first love, but we're through._

_I need to taste the kiss from someone knew._

_Forgive me first love, but I'm too tired._

_I'm bored to say the least and I, I lack desire._

_Forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me first love, forgive me, forgive me first love, forgive me first love"_

New Directions start to gather up in the center of the stage with Dianna except for Colton who was in the corner, just watching. Lizzie hugged Dianna, whose tears are starting to fall again.

"Guys, gather up here and make a circle", Will commanded.

New Directions formed a circle. "Everybody hold each other's hand and close your eyes and now starting from Florence and I want you to tell us what makes you vulnerable"

"I'm confused", Florence said.

"About what?", Reuben asked.

"With life."

Will opened his eyes and saw Florence trying to say something but words won't come out his mouth.

"I'm confused about life. What's the point of living if we are going to die in the end? That question keeps me up at night like my thoughts hits me in the head saying 'why do that , why do this if in the end you're are going to die and no one will ever remember you'" .

Reuben started sobbing. " I hate my life. I hate my dad, I hate my family. My dad is an alcoholic freak and I can't do anything about it. And my mom", Reuben started crying. "My mom, she's trying so hard to glue our family back but no , it doesn't work. I'm living with my brother in a small apartment trying to escape my abusive father and it's so hard to live when you know everything around you is falling apart"

"I understand you, Reuben.", Riley said, comforting Reuben by massaging his back with her arm.

"I'm gay. And that alone makes me vulnerable is this freaking death trap school!", Leo exclaimed.

"I haven't told Emma that Skyler is my son", Will confessed.

Skyler opened his eyes and stared at Will, "Dad…"

"I know , I know that I should tell her but I'm afraid that she won't accept me anymore"

"Mr. Schue, you are the strongest person we know and you can do that. will accept no matter what because you love each other. And no one can ever defeat the power of LOVE!", David exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. "You know guys, we should really do something fun sometimes, like go to the arcade, or go bowling, we are young and we need to live a little!", David added.

* * *

><p>Riley was in her Music and Arts therapy when her music counsellor asked her to sing about her feeling right now. She stood in the center, surrounded by the other teens and her counsellor.<p>

"_We need some light._

_First of all, we need some light._

_You can't sit here in the dark._

_And all alone, it's a sorry sight._

_It's just you and me._

_We'll live, you'll see_"

Will was in bed with Emma, still deciding if he should tell Emma that Skyler is his son.

"_Night after night,_

_We'd sit and wait for the morning light._

_But we've waited far too long,_

_For all that's wrong to be made right_."

Reuben was in his small bedroom , looking outside his window, trying to figure what life would be for him tomorrow.

"_Day after day,_

_Wishing all our cares away._

_Trying to fight the things we feel,_

_But some hurts never heal._

_Some ghost are never gone,_

_But we go on,_

_We still go on._

_And you find some way to survive_

_And you find out you don't have to be happy at all,_

_To be happier alive."_

In the auditorium, the next day

"_(Riley) Day after day,_

_Give me clouds, and rain and gray._

_Give me pain, if that's what's real._

_(Skyler and Lizzie) It's the price we pay to feel_

_(Florence and Reuben) The price of love is loss,_

_(Reuben) But still we pay._

_(Colton) We love anyway_

_(Skyler) And when the night has finally gone._

_And when we see the new day dawn._

_We'll wonder how we wandered for so long, so blind._

_The wasted world we thought we knew,_

_The light will make it look brand new._

_So_

_(New Directions ) Let it _

_Let it_

_Let it_

_Let it_

_Let it_

_Shine, shine, shine._

_Day after day (Dianna : day after day),_

_We'll find the will to find our way._

_Knowing that the darkest skies will someday see the sun._

_(Reuben)_ _When our long night is done,_

_(Reuben and Riley) There will be light._

_(Dianna :There will be will be light.)_

_(Riley,Lizzie,Reuben and Skyler) There will be light._

_When we open up our light._

_Sons and daughters, husbands, wives._

_Can fight that fight._

_There will be light._

_There will be light._

_There will be light._

_There will be light._

* * *

><p>Dianna was walking in the hallway with Lizzie when Colton blocked their way. Colton started playing his guitar ,not caring if jocks who hates Glee Club are around.<p>

"Dianna, I'm not in a relationship with Clove! I would never cheat on you, please believe me"

"Colton, it's over"

Colton started humming . "This is for you"

"_It hasn't been that long_

_Since we drank to the sunset, until it was gone_

_And down with it went our pain and fear_

_As we slowly broke contact_

_More and more with every beer_

_And we passed out in each other's arms_

_Both admitting we'd never felt better_

_Never felt so warm_

_But awoke in each other's eyes_

_Without wearing a stitch of clothing_

_We were both deeply in disguise_

_And maybe I just set aside_

_The fact that you were broken hearted_

_In my own special selfish way_

_And if I hadn't set aside_

_The fact that you were broken hearted_

_Hell knows where your heart would be today_

_Maybe with me"_

"Sorry", Colton kneeled and took Dianna's arm. Colton saw Clove in the corner of his eye, he stood up and looked at Clove. Clove raised an eyebrow. "Dianna, I love you but I gotta do this. I'm breaking up with you"

Clove smiled. "I know you can do it ,baby" ,she said as she walked towards Colton,Dianna and Lizzie.

"Why are you doing this?" , Lizzie asked Clove furiously.

"None of your business Liz, but I'm here's the deal, Colton is mine now and you, yes you Dianna and Lizzie shouldn't care so bye bye!" , Clove explained ,glaring at Lizzie and Dianna.

Dianna started to break down and fell on her knees ,crying. Clove and Colton walked away, Colton wants to come back but he's willing to do anything that will keep Dianna's secrets safe even if it means being away from her.

* * *

><p>Will entered the Teacher's Lounge , now ready to tell Emma to the truth. As he entered , Shannon,Roz and Sue welcomed him with a cake as Emma stood behind them with a very happy face. "What's happening?", he asked.<p>

"Should I tell him? I really want to tell him , cookie dough!", Shannon asked Emma.

"Shannon, you've done enough", Emma replied, giving her a warm smile. "William Schuester , you …. Are going to be a father!" , Emma exclaimed , jumping up and down in joy.

Will was stunned. He doesn't know what to say. Tears of joy start falling from his face but he has a confession to make and he knows that it will disappoint Emma, but Emma looks so happy right now and he can't take that away from her. Confused. Will is confused about everything.

* * *

><p>Dianna's vision was becoming blurry and she started running but she didn't know why. It's like she's going crazy and no one is there to hold and comfort her.<p>

"_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow"_

Reuben was in their dirty kitchen with his brother looking happy but he was the exact opposite. His brother brought out a small piece, only good for one and greeted him a happy birthday.

"_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Made to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen"_

Isaac was in their living room, doing homework when his parents started fighting in the kitchen. He put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes.

"_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me"_

Riley was sitting , listening to a new kid in her Music Therapy.

"_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very mad world ... world_

_Enlarge your world_

_Mad world_"

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm Cayly… nice to meet you all", the girl introduced and gave everybody an awkward smile after she finished singing.<p>

"Hey Cayly, you may sit down now!" , the therapist said enthusiastically. "Today, we are going to talk about our dreams. I know that all of you are young but everybody should be ready for the future like what steps should you be taking and how can you achieve your dreams. Let's start with you , Riley!"

"Dream. I want to be an actress". Riley laughed fakingly, not knowing how everybody would react to what she said.

"I think you'll be a good actress!", Cayly pointed out.

"Thanks"

"How about you, Cayly? Where do you see yourself in the future?", the therapist asked.

Cayly closed her eyes. "I see myself …. In Broadway, performing as Glinda in Wicked then, I see my family in the audience. They're so proud of me and my mom, it's the first time I have seen her happy for a long time"

_Cayly is walking in a crowded hallway ,everybody is bumping her and a cheerleader threw a crumpled paper at her. She opened the paper and it says 'dream'_

"_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_

_I would pray"_

_Cayly is in an auditorium full of people. Everybody's cheering for her ._

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._

_Make a wish, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away"_

_She's back at the hallway but this time, everybody is giving her way. She reached the end of the hallway , she opened the door and sees hundreds of people trying to take a picture of her._

"_Buildings with a hundred floors_

_Swinging with revolving doors_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

_Gotta keep movin on movin on_

_Fly away_

_Break away"_

_She is now in a small bedroom ,singing in front of her mirror. She goes to the kitchen and sees her family eating too little food to fit for everybody. She then sees a letter on the floor . She opened it and the title says 'NYADA Acceptance Letter'_

"_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_Take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun._

_But I won't forget the place I come from_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance,_

_Make a change, and break away_

_Breakaway_

_Break away"_


	4. Chapter 4

Riley entered her Therapy Room like a hurricane upon seeing Cayly. They smiled at each other as , their therapist ordered Riley to sit. Riley sat beside Cayly and with no hesitation, she talked to her as if they are close as twins.

"Hey, Lily!", Riley greeted while taking something out of her bag.

Cayly rolled her eyes ."Cayly" , she corrected.

"Right,right. Anyways, I have seen you in McKinley and you're a sophomore right? So, here is our Glee Club schedule and be there", Riley explained as she gave the schedule sheet to Cayly.

"No, thanks. I don't want to join. That's like social suicide and anyways my ex-boyfriend is in that thing who is one of the reasons why I'm here in this psycho kids therapy sessions but thanks for the offer", Cayly replied respectfully as she gave the sheet back.

Riley rolled her eyes and said, "C'maaaaan , it'll be fun and we really need your voice right now"

"A no is a no"

"Miley-"

"Cayly", Cayly stressed.

"Right, Cayly you know that you can never make things right if you'll never face reconcile to who made everything wrong, right? This will be your chance"

* * *

><p>Riley and Cayly were talking while walking towards the choir room they bumped into a girl who was also entering the choir room.<p>

"Hey, Elphaba and Maria watch where you're going!", the girl said as she was picking up her books that fell to the floor.

"Will do", Riley replied as she pulled Cayly inside the choir room. They stood in the middle of the room while everybody was just doing warm-up vocals and harmonizations. "ATTENTION PLEASE!" , Riley shouted so that everybody will notice her and Cayly. "This is Cayly Batchelor , she's joining our club and please Isaac , you should atleast ten feet away from her if you don't want to be stabbed with a pencil that isn't even sharpen. Okay, fellow Glee Clubbers , welcome her!"

"Welcome to the club!" , Will greeted.

"Hi I'm Lizzie! Nice to meet you", Lizzie greeted and so did everybody.

After a while, the girl that Riley bumped into outside entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Avery and I will be auditioning for this whether you guys like it or not because I'm the star power this group is , I'm from New York and I have seen so many Broadway shows and I can tell you I'm better than Megan Hilty" , the girl introduced fiercely.

Riley raised an eyebrow."One thing, what we're missing is chocolate thunder because no Beyonce want to join this club and second, no one can be better than Megan Hilty because she's like the best Glinda ever"

"Preach sistuh!" , Leo exclaimed.

"Oooh twinsies!", Riley and Leo expressed.

"Okay? Anyways, here I go. Pianist, Poison" , Avery said pointing at Brad.

"_We both lie silently still in the dead of the night _

_although we both lie close together _

_we feel miles apart inside _

_was it something I said or something I did _

_did my words not come out right _

_though I tried not to hurt you yeah, I tried _

_but I guess that's why they say_

_Every rose has it's thorn _

_Just like every night has it's dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has its thorn, yea it does_

_Though it's been a while now _

_I can still feel so much pain _

_Like the knife that cuts you the wound heals _

_but that scar, that scar remains _

_(Lizzie: Every Rose, Every Rose, _

_Every Rose has it's thorn)_

_Every rose has it's thorn _

_Just like every night has it's dawn _

_Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song _

_Every rose has its thorn, yea it does"_

Everybody clapped and greeted her their warm welcome.

"Wow, you are really great!" ,Florence exclaimed as Reuben stared at her as if he could only see Florence.

"Thanks guys! And you'll hear more of me because I demand every solo in this club", Avery explained with a big smile on her face.

Princeton stood up and made his way to the middle of the room. "Guys, gays and not girls but not yet women, I invite you all to a sleep-over at our crib on Friday!"

Everybody cheered. "Do we get to wear diapers at your crib?", David asked and everyone laughed. arrived at the scene and was looking for Reuben and we she found him, they made their way to her office.

* * *

><p>Reuben and Emma arrived at Emma's office and he immediately noticed her mom. They haven't talked to each other for two months since Reuben and his older brother moved out and as much as he misses his mom, he's still not ready to come home.<p>

"What are you doing here?", Reuben asked ,showing no emotions.

"Come home ,honey. Your siblings misses you", his mom said ,weakly.

Reuben smirked. "Go home so that Dad will hurt me again and you'll depend him as if he did nothing wrong? Yeah, like that will happen"

"He was drunk!"

"They won't kill each other. They won't. They won't" , Emma whispered under her breath.

Reuben started sobbing. "See? You're depending him again, I'm your son , you're supposed to protect me!" , Reuben yelled and rebelliously kicked a chair and walked out of the room. He walked back towards the choir room where he saw Florence doing an Astronomy project. He just stood beside the door ,wiping his tears off while staring at Florence. "With all of my family issues, financial problems and homeworks that I need to do , Florence is the biggest problem, not in a bad way that I need to solve. Well, I think I'm falling for her but she have always told me that her parents won't let her have a boyfriend so that means that I'm completely friendzoned. Florence is amazing and I'm just me , the loser of the year", he thought.

Florence finally took notice of him and told him to go inside before someone slushies him. "Hey Reu-Reu!Help me with this , you just need to glue Mars to this barbeque stick", Florence explained, smiling.

"Reu-Reu?" , Reuben pardoned, giggling.

"Yes,that's your nickname silly! So ,help me?"

"Okay, my fair lady", he replied with a British accent.

Then, Florence started humming "You and I" by Ingrid Michaelson.

"I love that song", Reuben said.

"Really? Gosh, lets sing it!" , Florence invited , pulling Reuben to the piano.

" _(Florence: ) Don't you worry, there my honey_

_We might not have any money,_

_but we got our love to pay the bills_

_Maybe I think You're cute and funny, _

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do, with you _

_If you know what I mean_

_Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on the mountains making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I_

_You and I_

_(Reuben: )Well you might be a bit confused,_

_(Florence: )and you might be a little bit bruised_

_(Reuben: )But baby how we spoon like no one else_

_So I will help you read those books_

_If you will soothe my worried looks_

_(Both: )And we will put the lonesome on the shelf_

_(Both : ) Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France_

_Let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

_Let's get rich and build a house on the mountains making everybody look like ants_

_From way up there, you and I_

_You and I_

After the song, the two hugged and Reuben kissed Florence unexpectedly. Florence pushed him away in shock.

Florence put her hands over her mouth ,still in shock ,"Why did you do that?"

Reuben closed his eyes ,"I love you"

"No, Reuben. No. You know I love you as a friend but no, it's nothing more than that" , Florence explained and there was a long pause. "Reuben , hey! Talk to me, are you okay? Can you like , open your eyes? You're scaring me"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship or what we have but I couldn't for another minute stand in front of you without you knowing how I feel. Because I can't see pass you. You are everything to me", Reuben said as he reached for Florence's hand.

Florence turned around ."I'm really sorry" , she apologized and left Reuben alone in the choir room.

* * *

><p>Avery was walking down the hallway , giving everybody she comes eye to eye with with an evil smile. "I may not be the nicest person in this world but still have the nicest dream, dream to be a star. One day, I will shine so bright that the sun will cry in jealousy and every person in this school will be in envy because even my underwear is bedazzled!", she thought and momentarily, she got slushied by Clove. "That dream will happen whether people like it or not!" , she thought and ran towards Clove. She pulled Clove's hair and pushed her against the locker. "Hey Cheerio, nice skirt. It shows your big bum and I'm going to tell you that looking at it is like looking at two deforested hills. Baby, it ain't good to see", she whispered to Clove ear and preceded walking.<p>

"Whore! Go die! ", Clove yelled.

"Honey, I've been here for two days and you may rule this school but you-will-not-rule-me !" , Avery shouted while walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>New Directions were in the auditorium with Will , doing some dance sessions when Dianna arrived. "Hey guys , guess who got a job as a Pizza Delivery Technician in Lopez' Pizzas?" , Dianna enthusiastically asked.<p>

" I did! I did!" , David yelled.

"Shut up", Riley said, irritated.

"Noo, David. I did. So anyways , I'll start tonight so yeah, call for pizza!", Dianna explained.

Will turned around to face the kids. "Guys, next Monday is our invitationals. Any idea what to perform?"

Avery suggested, "Christina Aguilera"

"Jonas Brothers", Princeton replied.

Leo cleared his throat. "Duh , Barbie Girl by Aqua!"

Everybody laughed. "I know! How about Domino by Jessie J?", Lizzie suggested.

"That would be great. I mean who doesn't love that song?" , Riley agreed.

"Hobos?", Skyler said.

* * *

><p>Dianna was making her first delivery later that night when all of the pain came back. She was going to deliver 5 boxes of pizzas somewhere in Lima Heights, the rich part of the town and look presentable, she decided to put some make-up and lipstick on. She was putting her lipstick on while driving when a dog suddenly crossed the street. She immediately hit the break and she lose control of her hand, splattering the lipstick across her right cheek. She stopped in the middle of the road and looked at the mirror. Dianna wiped the lipstick off her cheek and glanced at her watch – five minutes or the pizza is free. She hurried off and a couple of blocks away to address she's delivering to , loud party noises could be heard. Dianna parked half a block away and walked towards the house with five pizza boxes in her hands. When she got closer, she was mesmerized on how big the house she delivering to – four storeys with a dog house size of three port-a-pottys. She rang the doorbell and tried to wipe the blot of lipstick in her face that she saw while looking at herself in the shiny silver doorknob. After a minute of waiting, she decided to rang the bell once again and a tired and sleepless Lizzie opened the door.<p>

"Lizzie! You live here? Oh my god, this is the biggest house I've ever seen, this should be featured in MTV Cribs!", Dianna exclaimed while making "blown away" gestures with her hands.

Lizzie yawned. "Hell nah, this is my dad's house. Just staying for the night because my dad is throwing a party for-"

Dianna interrupted ,"Clove"

"Yeah… Why are you here anyway?", Lizzie asked.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "Five boxes of pizza, and a 'Best Pizza with Santana!' hat and you still couldn't figure it out?"

"Oh yeah right! Sorry , I'm really tired, can I sleep in your car?", Lizzie asked and the two continued talking until Clove and Colton interrupted.

"Hey Ginger! What's up with lipstick on the cheek? Too many customers, too less lips, eh?", Clove insulted.

Dianna rolled her eyes once again. "Ginger? Bitch please, I'm Kim Possible", Dianna whispered under her breath.

Clove raised an eyebrow. "What's that Weasley?"

"N-nothing , I just said that here's your pizza and it will cost you $45.75", Dianna replied as she read the receipt.

"Kiss me , Colton", Clove said, obviously to make Dianna jealous.

Colton shrugged. "No, you're drunk", he replied but Clove momentarily kissed him.

Lizzie pushed Clove away from Colton. "What the hell Clove? Just pay for the pizza!" , she said while patting Dianna on the back , who was completely frozen.

"Damn it , Lizzie. Such a killjoy " , Clove smirked ,pulling Dianna inside the house and locking Lizzie out.

The house was full of people , mostly from McKinley High. Clove stood in the sofa and pointed at Dianna. "See that Ginger dead mouse? Her mom was a hooker!" , Clove announced while everybody laughed at Dianna. Dianna started to feel her legs shaking, becoming weak. "But one day, slutty mommy left her and ran off to Vegas with a foot doctor", Clove added while making "crying face" gestures.

Dianna dropped the boxes of pizzas. She wanted to cry but no , not in there. She didn't want them to see her weak. She had to be strong. She just froze there and let everything happened.

"Dianna, leave! Leave!", Colton yelled at Dianna while shaking her. Lizzie kicked the door open and ran towards Dianna.

"But guess what, Dianna is a whore, too. You know what they say, like mothers like daughters!", Clove exclaimed and laughed. Everybody except Colton and Lizzie laughed, too.

Dianna fell into her knees and started crying. Lizzie helped her stood up and they walked towards outside while everybody was exclaiming "Hooker! Hooker! Hooker!". Lizzie and Dianna reached Dianna's car and the two hugged each other.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything will be fine", Lizzie comforted then, Colton started knocking on the window. "Should I let him in?", Lizzie added.

"No"

After being ignored for several minutes, Colton was still knocking and that was when Dianna decided to confront him face to face. Dianna went out of the car and yelled , "WHAT?" to Colton.

"I love you", Colton replied with passion in his voice.

"I hate you!", Dianna replied while pounding Colton's chest.

Colton started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Dianna. All I want is to keep you safe from Clove. Forgive me … I love you, please"

"Do you think I'm safe now? This just the start you know. Clove did so many mean things to Riley when David left her and Riley had to suffer all those consequences for loving someone. If you love, leave alone. Don't be a freaking idiot!"

"Do you love me?", Colton asked then, there was a long pause. "Runaway with me. Let's go to Mexico or somewhere , I don't know. I just want to be with you. I love you even if you hate me"

Dianna felt a mix of wanting to kill him and wanting to kiss him at the same time. When she thought of what true love must be like, she figured it must be like, she figure it must be like that, not the stupid eighth grade infatuation most girls her age felt. True love includes equal part of good and bad but true love sticks around and doesn't run off to Vegas with a foot doctor.

"So you guys want to go to Princeton's house ? It's 11 p.m but I think it's not too late?" , Lizzie said, breaking the silence.

"No, I'm going home," Dianna replied and got into her car. Lizzie drove her home , leaving Colton behind.

* * *

><p>Two hours after the fun and games of the sleep-over, Reuben woke up in the middle of the night and stood up after being sandwiched (not sexually) by Princeton and Skyler on the floor. He sat on the stool and stared at Florence who was in the bed with Leo, Avery, Cayly and Riley.<p>

"I really want to lie down next to her, to wrap my arms around her and sleep. Not even have sex. Just sleep together, in the most innocent sense. But I lack the courage as she is not allowed to have a boyfriend and I am gawky and she is gorgeous, I am hopelessly boring and she was endlessly fascinating. If people were rain , I am drizzle and she's a hurricane", Reuben thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Coco, shouldn't we do something about Dianna and Clove?" Riley asked David.<p>

David took a sip of his coffee. "I love you but no"

"Dianna is my friend and Clove can do really mean things to her, we both know that"

David shrugged. "I don't know I just don't want to be linked in any ways with her again. I mean, just ignore it , okay? It's not happening to us anyways. So yeah, I need to leave because my sister needs help to color her colouring book! See you!", David said, leaving Riely alone in Lima Bean.

"I ignore plenty of stuffs like school spirit days and Lydia's birthday and many more but there's something about telling other people what to ignore that just doesn't work for me. Especially things we shouldn't be ignoring.

Hear that boy in your class who was abused by his parents and has to live in a small apartment with his brother just to get out of it? Ignore . Ignore. Ignore. Hear that girl publicly humiliated by a bitch? Hear she haven't slept for days because she's depressed? Ignore. Mind your own business. Fly under the radar. It's just one of those things , Riley.

I'm sorry but I don't get it. If we're supposed to ignore everything that's wrong in our lives, than I can't see how we'll ever make things right", Riley all week long until the day for Invitationals.

* * *

><p>"Places,guys! We're about to start in two minutes!", Will yelled.<p>

Everyone gathered up around Will for a group hug when Leo stared at Avery in schock.

"What the hell? Avery, too much eyeliner and black under the eye! You look like a linebacker racoon!" , Leo exclaimed in frustration.

"What?", Avery replied as if nothing is wrong. "More eyeliner, bigger the dream"

"I don't get it", Isaac said.

"I'm with you", Skyler agreed.

"It means that the bolder you look , the faster people will realize how you that dream so badly!", Avery explained. "I read it on a magazine."

"What? Animal Planet Weekly?", David asked.

"You look like a R-A-C-O-O-N !", Riley worded out.

"Okay, okay! Lizzie can have my solo. Kay, I'm going to wash this off!", Avery said, leaving for the comfort room.

"Okay guys! Places NOW!", Will announced.

" _(David : )I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm 'bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_( Cayly: ) Ooh ooh ooh_

_(Lizzie with New Directions: )Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_(Cayly with New Directions : ) Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_(David : ) I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_(Lizzie : ) Ooh ooh ooh_

_(Cayly : )Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_(Isaac : )Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_(Lizzie : ) Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_(David : )Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_(David and Cayly : )Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_(Lizzie : )Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_(Cayly and Isaac: )Rock my world into the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_(Lizzie with New Directions)Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

After performing , everybody ran to the backstage and cheered. They hugged each other for giving all their best in the performance. Isaac and Cayly hugged each other, but found it too awkward since their exes but Isaac decided to settle things out right at that moment.

"Hey", Isaac greeted.

Cayly smiled. "Hey"

Isaac started kicking around his foot. "So, are we friends now? Well, I don't want to be enemies or something worse. I think we should be friends"

"That would be awkward" , Cayly replied.

"Well, we don't want anything romantic from each other, right? Let's be friends , okay?"

"Okay", Cayly said , giving a warm but awkward smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Skyler and Will sat quietly in front of Emma in her office. Everyone has something to say but no one dared to make a sound. Emma was becoming impatient, she wanted to know why Will and Skyler are there for. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

Emma cleared her throat. "Um, Will and …."

"Skyler", Skyler introduced.

"Oh… what going on?", Emma asked. Silence filled the room once again. Both Skyler and Will were trying to avoid eye contact from Emma. "Will, I know".

Will's eyes enlarged. "What?"

"Skyler is your lovechild", Emma replied , frustrated.

"H-how?"

Emma's voice broke. "Janice told me. I was just waiting for you to have the courage to tell me that yourself. I completely understand the situation that we need to take care of Skyler once, Janice is… gone".

"Emma, are you okay?", Will asked , noticing that tears are falling from Emma's face.

"I will be" , Emma replied. "It was like a being punched in the heart when I learned that Will knows he has a lovechild but he didn't want to tell me. I felt betrayed. I don't know if he still loves me. But at least now , I don't have to pretend like there is nothing wrong with our lives. But one day, everything will the way they were and I just need to wait because it takes time to heal", Emma thought.

Emma was bombarded by the thoughts of losing Will and flashbacks of the affairs Will had before they were married.

"_You only see what your eyes want to see_

_How can life be what you want it to be_

_You're frozen_

_When your heart's not open_

_You're so consumed with how much you get_

_You waste your time with hate and regret_

_You're broken_

_When your heart's not open_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_Now there's no point in placing the blame_

_And you should know I suffer the same_

_If I lose you_

_My heart will be broken_

_Love is a bird_

_She needs to fly_

_Let all the hurt inside you die_

_You're frozen_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_Mmmmm, if I could melt your heart_

_Mmmmm, we'd never be apart_

_Mmmmm, give yourself to me_

_Mmmmm, you hold the key_

_If I could melt your heart"_

* * *

><p>Florence stormed into the choir room, jumping around and saying random words. After a couple of minutes , she stood still in the middle of choir room, looking at everyone's eyes.<p>

"Fellow Glee Clubber, we are only three days away from our Benefit Concert and yet, we haven't rehearsed a single that we will perform! It ran out of my mind oh my god, everyone please give a suggestion and it's supposed to be an inspirational song!" , Florence explained and gave an awkward smile.

"My Moment by Rebecca Black!" , Leo exclaimed.

"Genius!", Avery sarcastically said. "Not".

"Lizzie, Riley, Cayly, Isaac? Ideas?"

Lizzie shrugged. Riley vowed her head while Cayly and Isaac tried to avoid eye contact.

"Reuben?", Florence desperately asked. But Reuben just sat there as if he didn't hear anything. "You can't go back to how things were. How you thought they were. All you really have is now", she thought.

* * *

><p>Lizzie and Riley went to Dianna's house , visiting her because she haven't been in school for three days now. Riley knocked so hard that it could break the house.<p>

"Riley, shush it down!", Lizzie exclaimed.

Riley rolled her eyes."Sorry,sorry okay? Ha"

A few moments later, Dianna's dad opened the door. "Oh hi there ladies", he greeted. "Are you selling cupcakes and stuff because I won't buy any" , he added.

"No, no sir. We are Dianna's friends." Lizzie politely explained.

"Is she here?", Riley added.

"Yeah, she's upstairs. Come in", Dianna's dad said and lead the way to Dianna's room.

Lizzie knocked on the open door and saw Dianna lying on bed. "She haven't been feeling for a few days now. I think she's sick and girls , if I should know something going on my baby's life can you tell me? We're not that close anymore since you know… her mom left us", Dianna's dad asked.

"Okay, sir. Thank you", Lizzie said as Dianna's dad walked away. Riley and Lizzie sat down on Dianna's bed while Dianna just out of the window.

"Are you okay?", Lizzie asked.

Dianna closed her eyes. "No"

Riley ran over her hard on Dianna's hair . "When are you coming back to school?"

"Probably never"

"C'maaan. You need to show them that you are strong! Dianna, we will be here for you ,every step" , Riley encouraged.

Dianna gave an awkward smile. "Riley, I'm not strong as you"

Lizzie's voice broke. "Dianna, you are stronger that you thought you are"

"I really don't get why people hate me so much"

"Maybe they're just jealous of you but come on Dianna, you beauty will be wasted if you don't come out of the house", Lizzie explained.

Dianna giggled a bit. " I want people to trust me , despite anything they'd heard. And more than that , I want them to know me, the real me. Not the stuff they thought they knew about me. I want them to get past the rumors. To see beyond the relationships I had or maybe still have but that they didn't agreed with". Dianna stood up and turned her Ipod and an instrumental version of "A Little Bit Stronger" by Sara Evans started playing.

"(Dianna : )_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of pain,_

_but I brushed my teeth anyway. I got dressed through the mess, _

_and put a smile on my face. I got a little bit stronger._

_Ridin' in the car to work, and I'm tryin' to ignore the hurt._

_So I turned on the radio, stupid song made me think of you._

_I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it._

_I'm gettin' a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger._

_(Dianna with Riley and Lizzie : ) And I'm done hopin' that we could work it out,_

_I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels,_

_lettin' you drag my heart around._

_And ohhh, and I'm done thinkin' that you could ever change_

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm tellin' myself_

_I'll be okay. Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

_(Lizzie: ) Gettin' along without you baby,_

_I'm better off without you baby,_

_(Riley : ) How does it feel without me baby?_

_I'm gettin' stronger without you baby_

_(Dianna and Riley: ) And ohhh, and I'm done thinkin' that you could ever change_

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger_

_I get a little bit stronger_

_(Dianna and Lizzie : )I'm just a little bit stronger_

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger_

_(Dianna : ) I get a little bit stronger_

* * *

><p>"Hey guys , I'm Daryl and I'm auditioning for New Directions", the boy in the middle of the choir room introduced.<p>

"_Hey Jude don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

_Any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Na na na na na_

_na na na na_

_Hey Jude don't let me down_

_You have found her now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better Better, better, better, better, better, Whoah_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na, Hey Jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na, Hey Jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na, Hey Jude_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na, Hey Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude!_

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na, Hey Jude"_

"Wow, your voice is smooth as silk!", Will praised while everyone cheered.

" Thank you! Thank you!" , Daryl replied. Then the bell rang.

Skyler ran to Lizzie outside. "Hey babe, the NYADA mixer is today afterschool! You going?"

"Ofcourse!", Lizzie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Lizzie and Skyler arrived at Dayton DoubleTree and saw many kids dressed like they're from an 80's movie. They went to the conference room and saw Winter, the captain of McKinley's Girls basketball team performing.<p>

" _( Winter : ) You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up _

_(Winter with NYADA Hopefuls : ) I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_(Winter: ) Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, those bulletproof glass_

_(NYADA Hopefuls : ) You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

"Winter! You're into singing to? Wow, you're just so amazing I mean you're like Superman!", Skyler complimented.

"What? You know?", Winter drastically replied.

Skyler raised an eyebrow. "Know whaaaat?"

"I'm bisexual"

"What?", Lizzie exclaimed.

"Oh my god, shit. Skyler told me I'm like super'MAN' so I thought he figured out. Shit, don't tell anybody this, okay? I'm popular at school so don't you dare change that and don't tell anybody that I like to sing because you know what happens to singers in McKinley" , Winter explained. "Shit!", she added as she walked away.

* * *

><p>New Directions' Boys were alone in the choir room, talking about same old guy stuff.<p>

" Hey, Reuben what's up with you and Florence? I thought you were bestfriends but now you two barely talk", Skyler asked.

Reuben pouted his lips in frustration. "I kissed her and that kind of ruin everything"

"Oh, so she rejected you?", David asked.

"Ugh , yes!", Reuben exclaimed.

"Why do you even like her? She's so crazy like she's spinning around like a beyblade" , Isaac added.

Reuben smiled. "I know that the hopes of this human world can fit inside one soul"

"Hey, Daryl tell us about yourself ,man!", Princeton requested.

"Well, there's nothing much I could tell but I have four siblings ,all girls and yeah I don't know. I'm sixteen years old and I don't really know what else to say", Daryl introduced ,awkwardly.

"How about your mom,dad, girlfriends or boyfriends?, Leo asked.

"Well, my mom died because of leukemia and my dad is …. in jail for something he didn't do and I'm not gay", he gestured.

* * *

><p>Dianna, Riley and Lizzie were walking in the hallway fiercely to show that Dianna and strong and the rumors about her are not true when a Cheerio blocked their way.<p>

"Hey Dianna, how's the business? And be careful, you might get AIDS" , the Cheerio insulted.

Riley rolled her eyes and pushed the Cheerio against the lockers. "Hey tranny, say that once again and you will never step on this school safe once again , okay? Move along!", Riley yelled. The Cheerio ran away while Riley gave Dianna and Lizzie high-5s. "The rumors about Dianna are not true and if ever I heard that once more , I will sue you all for libel and disrespecting someone's human rights!" , Riley announced.

* * *

><p>It was the day for the Benefit Concert and it was held in McKinley's auditorium. The seats are almost full and New Directions are ready than ever. Florence was in backstage preparing for her solo when Reuben came up to her.<p>

"Hey", Reuben greeted.

"I miss you", Florence replied and hugged Reuben.

Reuben shrugged. "I'm sorry for ruining our friendship. I hope we can still be friends"

"Ofcourse, we are friends. Actually, you were my first bestfriend. People have always thought that I'm annoying but I was just willing to be annoying if that is what it takes for them to notice me. And you accepted me just the way I am and I want to thank you for that"

Reuben gave Florence a warm smile. "Go kill that song!"

Florence went to the center stage and faced everybody. "Hi everyone! I'm Florence Weatherbee and I would like to present you the New Directions!" ,she announced as members of New Directions went to the stage. "Ms. Sue Sylvester, Ms. Beiste and will be walking around with hats asking for donation and every proceeds will be donated to an organization that helps build schools in Africa. And now, Everybody Has A Dream by Billy Joel!"

_"(Florence : )While in these days of quiet desperation_

_As I wander through the world in which I live_

_I search everywhere for some new inspiration_

_But it's more than cold reality can give_

_If I need a cause for celebration_

_Or a comfort I can use to ease my mind_

_I rely on my imagination_

_And I dream of an imaginary time_

_(Florence with New Directions : ) Oh oh, and I know that everybody has a dream_

_Everybody has a dream, everybody has a dream_

_And this is my dream, my own_

_Just to be at home and to be all alone with you_

_(Florence : )If I believe in all the words I'm saying_

_And if a word from you can bring a better day_

_Then all I have are these games that I've been playing_

_To keep my hope from crumbling away_

_So let me lie and let me go on sleeping_

_And I will lose myself in palaces of sand_

_And all the fantasies that I will be keeping_

_Will make the empty hours easier, easier to stand_

_(Florence with New Directions: ) And I know that everybody has a dream_

_Everybody has a dream, everybody has a dream_

_And this is my dream, my own, just to be at home_

_And to be all alone, all alone with you_

_Oh, oh, with you_

_(Florence: )I know that everybody has a dream, oh oh, everybody has a dream_

_I know that everybody has a dream, everybody_

_(New Directions: Everybody has a dream) Everybody, everybody, everybody has_

_(New Directions: Everybody has a dream) Everybody has a dream, I know that_

_(New Directions: Everybody has a dream) Everybody_

_(New Directions: Everybody has a dream) Everybody has a dream_

_(New Directions: Everybody has a dream) Everybody has a dream, everybody has_

_Everybody has a dream_

* * *

><p>Lizzie is eating her breakfast when her dad dropped off Clove into her mom's house. Lizzie immediately put the dishes in the sink to went upstairs in her room but before even taking the first step of the stairs , Clove pulled her.<p>

"Hey sister!", Clove greeted.

"I hate you", Lizzie smirked.

Clove rolled her eyes. "What are you stressing about? C'mon , I ruined just one part of Dianna's life , it's not that biggie of a problem!"

Lizzie pushed Clove away and went upstairs but halfway through, Lizzie looked back. "You don't know what goes on in anyone's life but your own. And when you mess with one part of a person's life , you're not just messing with that part. Unfortunately, you can't be precise and selective. When you mess with one part of a person's life , you're messing with their entire life. Everything…. Affects Everything"


End file.
